One Hundred Moments of Life, Love and Loss
by Urae
Summary: One-hundred drabbles, consisting of one-hundred words and no more than that.
1. Outdistance

I was recently inspired to do a drabble challenge. The challenge is to write one-hundred 100-word drabbles. So, I thought I'd give it a go. Please, if you have any prompt suggestions, let me know! I certainly won't be able to come up with one-hundred words to inspire one-hundred drabbles all by myself!

Most of these drabbles will be centered around Miharu and Yoite, but expect some other pairings, as well. The rating is likely to go up to M, by the way.

* * *

Now that he had met Miharu, a small part of him did not ever want to leave the world– to die. His heart was willing to beat, his lungs were willing to breathe so long as Miharu was there. He could survive the pain of the world, the harsh cruelty of it all, if only Miharu would stay beside him forever.

He tried to out-run death– tried to escape its heavy, callused hands. But in the end, nothing could save him. He had chosen this poisonous path. Now, he had to suffer the consequences dealt to him.

Death.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I would very much appreciate it if you reviewed :)


	2. Misunderstanding

This ... this is just _absolute crack._ I was nearly asleep when I thought of this.

* * *

Yukimi was drinking again, much to Yoite's woe. He had an acquaintance over and they were being _very_ loud, disturbing the usual quiet that Yukimi's apartment was known for.

"Hey! Hey, Yoite!" Exaggerated hand gestures motioned for Yoite to sit down by them, an invitation which Yoite silently declined.

"You're no fun," Yukimi grumbled, downing another shot of sake; the writer was _definitely_ on his way to being wasted. "Anyway! We wanna know: are you a breast man, or a thigh man?"

Yoite stared at them blankly for a moment, and then answered in all seriousness: "Neither. I like wings."

* * *

Feel free to throw virtu-tomatoes, because this drabble is just.. gah.. -__-


	3. Regret

Prompt suggested by Kalana Fox/Demonichate :)

Written in Miharu's POV.

* * *

_I'm sorry. I'm so, so _**sorry**_._

_I'm sorry, Yukimi; he meant more to you than you ever let on, and I let him die._

_I'm sorry, Okaa-san. I used the forbidden technique, and I erased someone. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise._

_I'm sorry, Yoite. I never told you how I felt. Never told you how much I love you, how much I want you, how much I _need_ you. I don't want to imagine my life without you._

_But I'm not going to regret it – regret letting you die._

_With the Shinra Banshou, _I'm going to fix it_._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review to tell me what you thought :3


	4. Festival

Prompt suggested by LJ-user "Darklie." :)

I want to see Yoite in a yukata ;^;

* * *

When Yoite entered the room, Miharu gave a soft snort of amusement.

His obi was tied in a sloppy knot, although he looked oblivious to the improperness of it all. Perhaps the boy just really didn't care?

"Yoite, come here. Let me tie that for you," Miharu offered, and Yoite hesitantly stepped forward.

Miharu's skilled fingers worked at the knot, and finally undid it.

Yoite watched in slight amazement as Miharu folded part of the obi in half, wrapped it around his waist four times, and skillfully finished off the knot. Miharu nodded his approval, and Yoite shyly thanked him.

* * *

Whee! Four down and only ... ... Ninety-six to go |||OTL;;


	5. Unexpected

Third drabble in one night! I'm on a roll! xD

* * *

"_Maybe that person is living somewhere and you'll meet again."_

He had never really wished for those words to be true, Miharu thought, as he flipped an okonomiyaki.

It was summer, and warmer than usual. Miharu felt like he was sweltering to death, but he pasted on a cheerful smile anyway.

Soon, he retreated behind the counter and poured a glass of cold water. The door to the restaurant slid open, and Miharu turned his attention to the newcomer.

His gaze met black hair and dark blue eyes, and green eyes widened.

His glass shattered when it hit the floor.

* * *

... Of course, it's probably not who he thinks it is.

Or, maybe it is.

I feel quite giddy after getting reviews. *hint hint*


End file.
